References
The following are 'references '''to popular and historical pop-culture mentioned or seen in [[Brooklyn Nine-Nine|''Brooklyn Nine-Nine]]. Literature Bob Woodward * A book by Bob Woodward can be seen in Raymond Holt's office. Don Juan * in M.E. Time, Mrs. Patterson refers to her husband as a "real Don Juan", referencing Don Juan, a famous Spanish legend and renowned womaniser. Flowers for Algernon (1958) * Jake Peralta's mouse Algernon, is a reference to this science-fiction short story about a laboratory mouse, written by Daniel Keyes. Harry Potter (series) * In Halloween, Jake incorrectly tries to guess Charles Boyle's costume, guessing a "dumpy Ronald Weasley?". Maya Angelou * In Halloween, Terry Jeffords guesses that Rosa Diaz read a Maya Angelou poem at her graduation. Nancy Drew (series) * In The Vulture, Keith Pembroke thanks Jake sarcastically for doing the real easy work, comparing him to Nancy Drew, a teenage sleuth from the novels of Edward Stratemeyer. Charles then lists two books in the Nancy Drew Files series, Murder on Ice ''and Recipe for Murder, saying he wanted to be Nancy Drew when he was growing up. ''Raggedy Ann * In Halloween, a woman dressed as Raggedy Ann is seen by Amy Santiago and Charles drinking vodka straight out of the bottle on the sidewalk. Amy asks them to move away and she gets annoyed at the fact they are cops. Ship: The Epic Story of Maritime Adventure (2004) * In Halloween, this book can be seen on a table in Holt's office. Spider-Man comics * In The Vulture, the doorman has written a novel idea that is extremely similar to Spider-Man's origin story. His idea is as follows: "Idea for a novel: A mild-mannered doorman gets bitten on the penis by a radioactive spider and becomes the world's greatest lover." Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (series) * In The Vulture, Jake has a Leonardo action figure on top of his computer, Leonardo being one of the TMNT, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The Brotherhoods: The True Story of Two Cops Who Murdered for the Mafia (2006) * In Halloween, this book can be seen on a table in Holt's office. The Hunchback of Notre-Dame (1831) * In M.E. Time, Amy Santiago pretends to walk hunchbacked when she accidentally bowed to Holt, so Rosa calls her Quasimodo, the name of the hunchbacked protagonist of the novel. Art Pablo Picasso * In M.E. Time, Amy asked Terry about his 'doodles', which insults Terry and he asks sarcastically, "are you a fan of Picasso's doodles'. Film, TV and Theatre Bad Boys (1995) * In The Slump, Gina Linetti describes Bad Boys as the best cop film ever made. Breathless (1960) * In The Slump, Terry describes Breathless as the best cop film ever made. Cagney & Lacey (1982-1988) * Terry's two daughters, Cagney Jeffords and Lacey Jeffords, are based off the names of the two police detectives in this TV show. Channing Tatum * In The Vulture, Jake states that if he wins the case, Channing Tatum will play his less attractive brother in the film about his life. Chuck Norris '' * In Halloween, Boyle puts on a costume and Jake incorrectly jokes that he is "dumpy Chuck Norris". ''Citizen Kane (1941) * In the Pilot, when Charles is suggesting to Rosa the two go see an old movie, his first suggestion is Citizen Kane, but she says she doesn’t enjoy it. Damn Yankees (1955) * In The Vulture, Charles claims to have played centre field in this broadway musical during high school. Die Hard (series) * In The Slump, Jake describes Die Hard (1988) as the best cop film ever made. Dina Lohan * In Halloween, Gina tells Jake that she is wearing Dina Lohan's face lotion after Jake kisses her forehead and asks what he is tasting. Donnie Brasco (1997) * In the Pilot, Jake Peralta reads a quote from the movie to a camera as a joke in front of Amy. He says the following quote: “''This job is eating me alive. I can’t breathe anymore. I spent all these years trying to be the good guy, the man in the white hat. I'm not becoming like them, I am them.”'' Fargo (1996) * In The Slump, Amy describes Fargo as the third best cop film ever made. Highlander (1986) * In The Tagger, Trevor Podolski tells Jake he is 610 years old and a Highlander. This is a reference to the race of immortal beings that can only be killed by beheading in the Highlander series. Joy Behar * In Halloween, Holt guesses that Boyle is dressed up as this comedian, when in reality he is dressed up as Mario Batali. Kate Upton * In The Slump, Jake assumes that the detective Smith married the actress Kate Upton after his slump was over. King Kong (1933) * In Captain Holt's office, there is a statue on his desk of the Empire State Building with King Kong climbing it. Lethal Weapon (1987) * In The Slump, Amy describes Lethal Weapon as the second best cop film ever made. Mask (1985) * In Halloween, Jake guesses Boyle is dressed up as Eric Stoltz from the movie Mask. Mission Impossible (series) * In The Slump, Amy says to the junior police squad "your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to get your life back on track". This is a reference to the famous "your mission, should you choose to accept it" from the Mission Impossible series, as well as the music playing, which is similar to the series theme song. North by Northwest (1959) * In the Pilot, Charles comes to a quick decision that he and Rosa go and see North by Northwest, but she angrily declines. Rambo (series) * In Halloween, during the squad gathering Norm Scully is dressed as Rambo. Regis Philbin * In 48 Hours, Jake reveals to Dustin Whitman that he has met Regis Philbin with photos of the two. RoboCop (1987) * In The Slump, Rosa describes RoboCop as the best cop film ever made. Sex and the City (1998-2004) * In Halloween, Terry jokingly guesses that Boyle is dressed up as Miranda from Sex and the City. Top Gun (1986) * In The Vulture, Terry explains the plot of Top Gun to Holt and Gina, as a stall tactic, and Holt hurries him by saying he has seen the movie, but Gina hadn't and asked for the sergeant to continue. Training Day (2001) * In The Slump, Amy describes Training Day as the best cop film ever made. Turner & Hooch (1989) * In The Slump, Charles describes Turner & Hooch as the best cop film ever made. William Shakespeare '' * In Halloween, Jake performed a speech to the squad that he believed would put even Shakespeare to shame. Music ''Christina Aguilera * In The Slump, Gina dances to "Beautiful", a song by Christina Aguilera, while encouraging the at-risk kids. Consider Yourself * In M.E. Time, Boyle sings this song from the play and film Oliver! while him and Jake are driving. Rihanna * In the Pilot, Charles Boyle mentions to Gina whether she knows any ”scalpers” for Rihanna tickets so he can take Rosa Diaz to her concert. The Eagles * The Disco Strangler is a reference to the Eagles song, The Disco Strangler (1979). Politics Bill Clinton * In Halloween, Jake threatens a perp in a Hillary Clinton costume that was kissing another perp in a Kim Jong Un costume by saying "what would Bill think". Hillary Clinton * In Halloween, Jake has to seperate a perp in a costume of Hillary Clinton with one in a Kim Jong Un costume. Kim Jong Un * In Halloween, Jake has to seperate a perp in a costume of Kim Jong Un with one in a Hillary Clinton costume. Manuel Noriega * In The Vulture, Rosa thought this corrupt Panama politician was attractive, even though she hated him. Sports Tonya Harding * In The Vulture, Jake and Rosa thought this violent figure skater was attractive, although they hated her. Other Backgammon * In Halloween, Jake told Holt about when he was a child and his Uncle Bob taught him to play a version of backgammon, where you shoot the pieces. Cap'n Crunch * In 48 Hours, when Jake calls Holt Cap'n he instantly makes the connection to the cereal brand. Chess * In Halloween, Jake tells Holt that in chess you have to sacrifice your king, a fact he picked up from his youth when his Uncle Bob taught him to play "chess", which in his version was using a gun to shoot chess pieces. He also thought the game ended in a "checkme", when it really ends in a "checkmate", as explained by Holt. Hangman * In The Tagger, Amy tells Carlene that her psychic projections are just everyone's first guesses in Hangman. Mario Batali * In Halloween, Boyle dressed up as this celebrity chef. Troll doll * In Halloween, Jake reckons Boyles costume makes him look like a homeless troll doll. Category:Brooklyn Nine Nine